U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,336, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a printing unit with a rotatable print cylinder and a rotatable blanket cylinder. A tubular printing blanket is removably mounted on the blanket cylinder. The printing unit may have an imaging unit mounted therein. A printing member, which is mountable on the print cylinder, is imaged by the imaging unit inside the printing unit. The printing member has a continuous surface and may be removed axially from the print cylinder. The printing unit may be configured as a cantilever printing unit, or, alternatively, may be configured with both a gear side frame and a work side frame for supporting the print and blanket cylinders. In order to provide a variable-cutoff capability, a plurality of print cylinder saddles may be provided. Each print cylinder saddle has the same inner diameter for mounting on the print cylinders. However, in order to provide a variable cut-off, the print cylinder saddles may have a variety of outer diameters.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,850,975 discloses a variable cutoff printing unit that includes a plate cylinder, a plate cylinder support removably supporting the plate cylinder, a blanket cylinder; a blanket cylinder support removably supporting the blanket cylinder, a sliding element coupled to the blanket cylinder support for moving the blanket cylinder support toward and away from the plate cylinder support, and a stopping device for stopping movement of the sliding element to limit the movement of the blanket cylinder toward and away from the plate cylinder to a defined range.